


Hoodie Strings

by howellesterfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Reality, They're Dumb And In Love, liveshow, rip dans hoodie, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellesterfics/pseuds/howellesterfics
Summary: phil has a temptationbased on the 10/21/2018 younow stream, in which phil ruins a perfectly good bow and dan bf-shames him and it's sweet





	Hoodie Strings

It truly isn’t Phil’s fault. He had only gone to the kitchen for a glass of water, trying to stay hydrated despite the annoyance it caused him and his bladder. He didn’t expect to bump into Dan, who he thought was still in a cave of Guild Wars 2 playing with his online buddies. 

Instead, he’s rummaging through the fridge, the curve of his back and his long legs being the only parts of him visible. He mustn’t have heard Phil’s arrival, because when Phil gives him a playful pat on his bum he all but shrieks, almost hitting his head on the refrigerator in his fright. 

“Fucking hell, warn a guy,” he says, hand held over his heart. 

Phil grins at him sheepishly and tries not to laugh. 

“Sorry. You okay?” 

“No, I’m not bloody okay. Feel my heart.” 

Dan pouts as Phil places a palm over his chest, and indeed there’s an erratic thumping beneath his hand that resembles that of a humming bird’s. He leaves it there a second too long before wrapping an arm around Dan’s waist. 

“What are you doing anyways?” 

“I was looking at our options for dinner, but now I feel like I need to lie down and recover. You’ve killed me.” 

“Poor lad. Do you need CPR?” 

“No, but a little mouth-to-mouth resuscitation wouldn’t hurt,” Dan winks at him like a bad actor in a low budget porno, but the part of Phil that thinks everything he does is charming wins over in the end. 

He scoots them away from the refrigerator to shut the door and guides Dan to the counter, which he has him lean up against. He takes a moment to admire how cute his boyfriend is, with his red hoodie and unstyled curls, his cheeks still flushed pink from being startled. It’s unreal that to this day he still gets butterflies looking at him. Phil closes the gap and kisses him, being sure to keep it soft and chaste, as they have a live show in half an hour. He loses himself in the sensations, though, and soon his hands begin to wander. His fingertips drag upwards from Dan’s sides to his shoulders, and then up to cup his cheeks. The skin is warm to the touch and Dan sighs a bit into his mouth at the contact. Phil keeps one hand on his face but the other moves down again, skimming over his collarbones and bumping into the red toggles of his hoodie. 

Phil isn’t sure why he does it. Sometimes his body works faster than his brain, and sometimes he acts on weird urges without considering them. There’s not really a logical reason, but his fingers trace the shape of the hoodie strings, and he immediately tugs the bow loose. 

He feels Dan stiffen up in the middle of the kiss and pulls back slightly, catching his breath. 

“Phil. Have you undone the bow?” 

“No?” 

He doesn’t know what the importance of some silly hoodie string is, and he doesn’t necessarily feel like talking much right now. He zeroes in on Dan’s mouth again and resumes the kiss in hopes that it will be dropped. It works briefly – Dan even gets into it more than before, his teeth scraping against Phil’s lower lip with intent, leaving his mouth numbed with the pressure and his head dizzy with it. It’s even better when Dan’s hand finds its way into his hair, massaging the back of his scalp with soothing motions. 

He pulls back again without warning – it’s a horrible tease. 

“Good, because if you have I’ll be genuinely upset.” 

Phil frowns at the interruption, but he knows that Dan isn’t joking, which makes him feel weirdly guilty for something so trivial. 

“Well, I haven’t, so it’s fine,” he blatantly lies. 

“I felt a tug,” Dan insists, lowering his chin to look down at it. 

Before he can, Phil grabs his jaw in what’s meant to be a spontaneous and sexy gesture, making Dan meet his eyes instead. He has to think quick on his feet to save himself from being scolded instead of made out with. 

“I didn’t tug it. But if you play your cards right I could tug something else,” Phil says. It’s a horrendous line and he can’t help but to laugh at himself along with Dan, who seems to be plenty distracted by the aversion. 

He mocks Phil for saying it with such confidence, and the crises seems to be minimized for now. 

They go back to lazily making out, and only stop when an alarm sounds from Phil’s phone in his pocket. It makes them jerk back from each other with the unexpected blaring noise, signaling that there’s only ten minutes until they’re supposed to go live. They need to go set up the laptop and figure out where and how they’re going to sit. 

“Time to entertain the masses,” Phil says, sounding a tad disappointed. 

He knew that hadn’t been going anywhere, but it still sucked that it could be another forty minutes before he could do it again. He gives Dan one final peck on the mouth before he hurries to the lounge, praying to any deity that would listen that he wouldn’t be caught out. 

He flees the scene and grabs his laptop, sitting down on the couch where he supposes they’ll be for the stream. While he’s setting things up Dan briskly walks past him, muttering something about needing to put product in his hair. It’s a good reminder for Phil to straighten out his quiff, which had been mildly rearranged by some particularly grabby fingers. It goes back into place easily, from what he can tell in from the webcam on the screen. He checks the clock; they have four minutes until broadcasting time. 

“Ready?” He calls across the flat, setting up some pillows behind his back and getting comfortable. There’s no reply. 

“Three minutes!” He calls out again, bouncing his leg up and down. 

The page is spammed with comments, all the fans who arrived early and are eagerly counting down the minutes. A few of the interactions make him chuckle, but he’s not really paying attention. Another sixty seconds pass before Dan storms back into the lounge, his mouth pulled into a harsh pout. Phil’s eyes immediately trail down to the hoodie toggles, half undone and hanging untidily. He isn’t sure what the fuss is about, but he doesn’t like the death stare he’s on the receiving end of. 

“You pulled the strings!” Dan exclaims, realizing that Phil wasn’t going to say anything. 

“Come here, I’ll tie it back,” he offers, gesturing to the space next to him on the sofa. 

“It won’t be the same! In the store they had it tied in a really cool way and it’ll never look that way again.” 

“Babe, chill out, we can fix it,” Phil tries again, looking pointedly at the laptop screen still on his YouNow page. 

It’s already time for them to start, but it’s almost a given at this point that thirty minutes really means thirty-five. It’ll be fine, probably. 

Dan undoes the sad half-tied state of the string and sulks over to the sofa, sinking down onto it. He pulls them both tight so that the hood scrunches up around his face, until all that’s visible is his nose and mouth. 

“I’m so mad at you. I’m doing the show like this. You’ve shamed me.” 

Phil laughs despite himself and reaches out to fix the hood and even out the strings again. He kisses Dan’s cheek in apology. 

“How was it tied? Maybe I can look up a tutorial later and redo it. But as of now, we have a fair amount of our audience demanding to see your pretty face.” 

“A tutorial? Phil, no offense, but you can’t do up your laces. I’ll just have to live my life knowing my hoodie bow is tremendously plain and unexciting.” 

“The weight of your burdens is excruciating,” Phil sighs dramatically, nodding his head in solemn acknowledgement. 

This only makes Dan want to kick up more of a fuss, but before he can start, Phil clicks the button to go live. He has a feeling that he hasn’t heard the end of this quite yet. Perhaps later he can give his consolations in the form of more kisses after dinner.


End file.
